Mjorn Power Armor Patterns
Mjorn Power Armour Patterns are those personalised power armour designed and manufactued by the Tech-Priests of the Forge World of Mjorn. These patterns are utilised by the various military forces of the Imperium of Man. Power Armour is an advanced form of powered combat armour, Each suit possesses a full suite of life-support functions for operation in hostile environments, an automated medicae system to provide some level of first aid to a wounded wearer and a highly advanced and fully integrated tactical targeting and threat analysis system known as Auto-senses. The suit would be heavy and cumbersome to wear but for the electrically-motivated fibre bundles within the armour that replicates the wearer's movement and enhances his strength beyond its already considerable superhuman baseline (for Space Marines). Whilst Power Armour is most commonly associated with the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes, the Sisters of Battle and many Inquisitors also use powered armour of one sort or another. Typically, however, these armours may not contain the same strength-enhancing properties or life-support functions of Space Marine Power Armour, nor do they always provide the same level of protection. Some high-ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Machine Cult, use Power Armour. Enginseers of the Astra Militarum use it to protect them from enemy fire as they tend to the Machine Spirits of the Imperial Guard's vehicles. Mjorn with it's specialties in genetics and electromagnetism has made strides in improving or adapting technologies to enhance or create patterns of Power Armor for use by their Explorator teams and allied Inquisition. Power Armor Patterns "Firebat" Scaled Power Armor Pattern Worn by the warriors of Mjorn, each set of scaled is individually hand-forged from adamantine and ceramite plating and woven with prayers of permanence and micro-etched with fractal incantations of defense. Offering protection equivalent to the finest powered armour, the scaled armor's greatest advantage is that it is designed to interface directly with cybernetic body and draws its power from his potentia coil, never needing to be recharged while worn. "Spectre" Power Armor Pattern “Spectre” Variant to the Ignatus Power Armor is designed to interface seamlessly with existing cybernetic enhancements and coated in Cameoline for decreased visibility. Designed with dampened servos, interlocking lightweight plates, and a muffled power reactor for optimum agility and stealth, at the cost of some measure of protection and energy efficiency. Contains a number of ancillary support systems including automatic nutritional intake and waste management system, onboard medical suite, advanced Vox Caster and Scrambler, Auspex and Omnispex, electronic encryption and decryption suite. “Spectre” consists of an ingenious merging of thick ceramite protective plates and a complex system of muscle-like, electrically motivated fibrebundles to augment the user's movements and strength. "Reaper" Power Armor Pattern This Power Armor suit is reinforced with both fibrous flexible armor padding as well as various hardened armor plates that protected the areas of the human body that did not flex or bend. The suit was capable of protecting the wearer from both extreme arctic environments and the vacuum of space. The suit also utilized a unique helmet design probably with the intention of exposing as little of the face as possible to the hostile environment. As a result, the helmet did not feature a full size visor, but rather two small view ports - one for each eye. This design was intended to effectively protect the user's face from gunfire, shrapnel and pressure released from exploding ordnance. The suit is composed of several armor plates (Cuirass, greaves, poleyns, vambraces and brassards), a fully head-encapsulating combat helmet, a thick, hermetically sealed, protective bodysuit and a military-grade duty belt bearing miscellaneous equipment as well. The pouches and the other load-bearing features are included. The helmet and armor are covered in a digital camouflage pattern, composed of black and dark grey pixels imposed on a dark red underlayer background while the bodysuit was predominantly black with a protective olive green under-vest and padding.. The movement thrusters are located on the shoulders and lower legs and a folding helmet that could be stored in the suit's Holographic Projectors. "Shade" Suit Pattern Created with electronic weaving technology using optical fibers. By clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the protective suit could boost resilience and strength, acting as armor and extra muscle tissue to perform such effects. It was designed to mirror the anatomy of a motor system and muscle tissue to enhance the users strength and overall performance, even when the user was greatly weakened. "Shade" suits provide enhanced combat capabilities to the wearer, such as increased strength, resilience, and agility through the use of artificial muscle technology. This type of suit was designed primarily to provide incredible protection against all forms of physical attacks, specifically crushing and ballistic impacts. Muscles tighten and inject a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin to increase strength while under duress as well as hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout the body, and supply more oxygen to the brain and muscle tissue. Energy supplied to the suit depletes in the process of resisting against incoming fire. "Shade" suit is capable of recording audiovisual and environmental data, allowing the user to document whatever circumstances they encounter. It will also maintain body temperature if it detects critically suboptimal temperatures in the surrounding environment. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Technology Category:Imperial Technology Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:TechCaptain